Soul Redemption
Story Around 800 a. C., the king of a kingdom called Calibur Kingdom forged a zweihänder used by many soldiers in many battles, through this weapon, the Soul Edge, so many lives were killed that through the blood of the victims the sword sword came to life getting a demoniac soul. The power of this sword grew so much that it could give to those who wielded it an huge power that all all aspired to wield it. The same king became aware of the serious damage that had created that, obtaining a purified fragment of Soul Edge, forged the sword of holy and peace created to fight Soul Edge, Soul Calibur. Years passed, that king died of old age, and the two swords were wielded by many people, always Soul Calibur against Soul Edge, good versus evil, so for hundreds of years. During the mid-eighteenth century a magnanimous pirate leader named Cervantes de Leon, during an enemy attack, was enslaved by Soul Edge and he began to sow terror especially in the Spanish population. A holy warrior sent by Hephaestus, Sophitia Alexandra, has received the task to free the pirate's captivity by the evil sword, but failing, was saved from certain death just in time by a demon hunteress kunoichi named Taki, so the pirate was not free by the evil power of the sword and died, but a part of his soul continued to wander the earth serving the sword of evil, the other part of his soul gave rise to a demonic supernatural creature called Inferno. A great knight called Siegfried Schtauffen tried to destroy Inferno but he was owned by the monster and no longer controlled his body. Two chinese warriors, Kilik and Chai Xianghua, wielding Soul Calibur, liberated the knight by the evil power of Soul Edge but they didn't manage to destroy this power which was ineherent in the kinght's armor creating an exterminator soul called Nightmare (also known like the "Azure Knight"). Soul Edge, wielded by Nightmare, was not completed because many fragments were scattered across the universe, so he tried to complete it but he was challenged by a great swordsman, Raphael Sorel, who wanted to become omnipotent through the power of Soul Edge, but, during the battle, the swordsman, involuntarily, did nothing more than damaging the sword getting no result. Siegfired, wielding the Soul Calibur, challenged again Nightmare, and this time he won but the problems did not stop here, the spirit of Soul Edge was still alive and controlled by a strange but powerful man named Algol, who through the power of Soul Edge wanted to find his son Arcturus. Siegfired without a fight but with the peaceful power of the good sword managed to satisfy the desire of that mystic man. After Algol was released from evil and was reunited with his son, the evil power of Soul Edge was able to win the Soul Calibur one doing so was part of it, so was created a unique evil sword: Soul Embrace! Nightmare did not hesitate to take possession of the sword becoming a bloody warrior wielding an huge hellish zweihänder! So the sword of peace and justice no longer existed: perhaps is it time for the end of the world? Despite the chaos, many warriors tried to restore peace in the world unleashing very bloody wars even if they do not kill many people! Now the world was dominated by the Azure Knight with his sword and there are many rebellions of Siegfried with his mercenary soldier Hildegard but all to no avail! Centuries before the Calibur Kingdom, now, instead of that kingdom, was a rural village who took the same name of the ancient kingdom, Calibur Village, in Oudenarde (Spanish Netherland). (Under construction) This page is under construction Canonical character roster Algol *Main page *Weapon: Zweihänder *Weapon name: Perseus' Light *Story: He has abused the Soul Edge evil power to find his son but Siegfried entreated his desire and returning good. After Soul Embrace was created he got its fragment and he did not hesitate to purify it, any time was right to create a new sword of good and pace. After a bloody struggle managed to steal the Holy Grail to a valkyrie whitch named Odile, combining the power with the fragment gave rise to a new good sword: Soul Spirit. *Astaroth (he becomes good) (Kulutues) *Asura (Nanatsu no Kodai Buki) *Aya (she wields a Staffed Fuuma Shuriken) (Bright Scepter) *Baiken (she wields an Odachi and Chained Claws) (Volcano Rose & Incandescent Poppy) *Basara (Togabitogoroshi) *Carmine (Saint Radius & Idyll of Love) *Cassandra (Omega & Nemea) *Cervantes (Acheon & Nirvana) *Chester (King Slayer) *Choshin (he wields two Zanbato) (Zaihō Ashikaga) *Chu (he wields a Big Swich Blade hidden in a Long Cane) (Páishāndǎohǎi) *Cuiling (Júhuā Xuèxīng) *Dampierre (Tricks & Lies) *David (Arthur renamed) (Gassan) *Deimos (he is good) (he wields a Spear and a Sheild) (Underworld Key) *Dizzy (she wields a Flag with Bladed Flagpole) (Undine) *Draco (he is English moved to the New World and he wields a Switchblade) (Surprise Effect) *Edge Master (he wields a Sword) (Gam Ban Duh She Ixy) *Ezio (The Hidden Blade) *Fear (she wields a Long Sword) (Black Lucifer) *Fen (Blow Horn) *Fran (she wields a Sickle) (Dispelga) *Frederick (he wields a Sword) (Vita Aeterna) *Fujin (he is not a God and he wields a Sansetsukon) (Devastation) *Gabrielle (Ashlotte renamed) (Krnielk) *Gaira (Namu Abi Dabi) *Ganondorf (Execution) *Garros (Høyeste Foss) *Garyo (he is Goemon's youger brother he wields a Gunbai) (Gozen) *Geki (Hebi-Maru & Kujaku-Maru) *Genan (Azami) *Genjuro (Baio-Doku) *Ghirahim (he wields a Sword) (Black Air) *Goemon (he is Garyo's elder brother, he wields a Giant Chained Iron Ball) (Takemikazuchi) *Goliath (Goyathlay renamed) (Wrath of the Giant) *Goyar (Ganon renamed) (Fire Skull) *Haito (he wields a Katana) (Yao-Hebi) *Hamhrgus (Berserker renamed) (Great Berserker) *Hanbei (Astral Conqueror) *Hanma (he wields a Seven-Bladed Sword) (The Boulder Slicer) *Hanmyeong (Mountain Breaker) *Harakune (he wields a Two-Bladed Two-Handed Scythe) (Tenerezza) *Hebitonbo (Imaimashī Burakkuhōru) *Hibiki (she is Yumeji's youger sister) (Kodama) *Hidemoto (he wields a Katana) (Kogane no Jidai) *Hildegard (she is not a princess but a 24-years-old mercenary soldier) (Glänzende Nova and Frischer Himmel) *Honda (he wields a Katana) (Fukurō) *Hoseki (Imaimashī Ikkakujū) *Hurriet (Angelica renamed) (Sinir) *Hwang (Blue Thunder) *Hyo (Otokomae) *Ike (Ettard) *Ilona (Doom Metal) *Ilyana (she wields a Kopis) (Cloudy Bolt) *Impa (she wields a Kodachi) (Wisdom Shadow) *Inahime (May renamed) (Sea Wolf) *Irving (he wields two Rapiers) (Angel's Tears) *Itai (Basilisk renamed) (he wields a Gladius) (Basilisk) *Ivy (Valentine) *Izuna (Unknown's Dart) *Janemba (in his second form) (Dimension) *Jonathan (Aeon renamed) (Time Guardian) *Jubei (he wields Two Wakizashi) (Taokaka & Torakaka) *Kakashi (Jubei renamed, he is Seishiro's father) (Steel Tiger & Sukehiro) *Kamikirimusi (Denryu Bakuha) *Karakuri Hanma (he wields two Seven-Bladed Swords) (Hisha & Tesha) *Kazemaru (he wields two Katanas and Sashimono) (Takara Akashi) *Kazuki (Vermilion Bird) *Keiji (Ogre Horn) *Kenshin (she wields a Katana) (Hagane no Ōjo) *Keyira (Kaka Elder renamed, she wields a Magic Staff) (Kaka-Maru) *Khameleon (she is not invisible but she is able to become it as a special power and she wields a Dao) (Lisa) *Kilik (Kali-Yuga) *Kirian (Masquerade) *Kiyomori (Tyranny) *Kratos (God of War) *Kynkhwah (Assassin renamed) (Chaqwkhwny) *La Saizel (she wields a Two-Handed Ax) (Xaynal) *Lani (she brandished two Olisi) (Three Cobalt Pestle) *Lara (Amy renamed, she is 18-years-old) (Albion) *Lee (he wields a Tessen and four Bladed Rings attached to wrists and ankles) (Guren & Nèizài Dònglì) *Leixia (she is not the Xianghua's daughter but her 18-years-old friend) (Ten Feet Of Blue) *Lenneth (Essa) *Li Long (Falcon) *Liangling (she is Sue's Youger sister) (Bái Júhuā) *Lightning (she wields a Sword with Calw and a Sheild) (Blazefire Saber) *Link (Master & Hylian) *Litchi (Mantenbō) *Lizardman (Grudge & Aya) *Lucia (she wields a Long Sword) (Pure Heartbeat) *Lulu (she wields two Chakram concatenated to three other Chakrams) (Fairy Dolls) *Luna (she wields a Sword) (Dystopia) *Lynette (Cepheus Seal) *Maki (Serenity) *Makoto (she wields two Big Tonfa) (No Eikyō) *Masanori (Shinseina Seishin no Kiirobudōkyūkin) *Maxi (Soryuju) *Millia (she wields a Five-Ended Flail) (Forbidden Beast Angra) *Minako (Mina renamed) (she wields a Bladed Manrikigusari and in some attacks the Bow with Arrrows) (Eight Purifications) *Mitsurugi (Shishi-Oh) *Motochika (he wields a Shamisen with a Bachi) (Ginkgo) *Mu Wieshan (Wángzǐ de Jīnshǔ & Jiēsuì Gāng) *Mukuro (he wields two Double-Edged Wave Swords) (Hagewashi) *Nakoruru (Chichi-Ushi) *Necrid (he is not evil ad he wields the Wave Swords and the Grieve Edges) (Gatekeeper & Cepheus Seal) *Okuni (she wields a Feather Fan) (Heavenly Flower) *Olcadan (he wields a Bastard Sword and a Dagger) (The Ancient) *Oni (he wields an Odachi) (Aku no Dorei no Shaku) *Patroklos (he has traveled back in time 17 years) (Stigma & Arcadia) *Pit (he wields a Double-Edged Sword and a Shield) (Sacred Treasures) *Pyrrha (she has traveled back in time 17 years) (Epsilon & Ypsilon) *Raphael (Flambert) *Rimururu (Samurai Shodown 3 version) (she wields two Kodachi) (Hahakuru & Mamakuru) *Rinoa (she wields a Forearm Cover with a Crescent Blade) (Cherub's Claw) *Rock (he wields a Giant Flail) (Onslaught) *Rosangela (she wields a Crop) (Rose Garden Guardian) *Roxas (he wields two Large Blades) (Gloom & Despair) *Sanzang (Saiyuki: Journey West version) (she is Zuo Ci's granddaughter) (she wields a Khakkhara) (Violet Glory) *Seishiro (he is Kakashi's son) (Sei-Oh) *Seong Mi Na (Scarlet Thunder) *Sephiroth (Masamune) *Setsuka (Ugetsu Kageuchi) *Shane (Shao renamed) (Majesty) *Shanoa (she wields a multi-bladed staff) (Secare) *Shao Kahn (The Mighty Wrath Hammer) *Shiki (she wields two Ninjatō) (Darkness Demon Ring & Light God Ring) *Shizumaru (he is Tamaki elder brother) (Ōharai Magagami Kan Maru & Kirinoame) *Shouki (Burūsutā) *Shura (Raijin-Maru & Fujin-Maru) *Shuten Doji (Ishi no Osuushi No) *Siegfried (Requiem) *Sogetsu (Seiryu) *Sophitia (Omega & Elk) *Sora (Kingdom Key) *Spawn (he has traveled back in time many years) (Agony) *Sue (Mei renamed, she is Liangling's elder sister) (she wields a Chinese Sword) (Lǜdēng) *Suou (Chimamire no Shugo) *Susanoo (Dai Jū Ichi Akuma) *Takechiyo (Uchikomiyō Bokutō) *Taki (Rekki-Maru & Mekki-Maru) *Talim (Syi Salika & Loka Luha) *Tamaki (she's Shizumaru youger sister, she wields a Kendama) (Kogane no Hai) *Tanusha (Miss Til renamed) (she wields a Bladed Western Concert Flute) (Deafening Fortune) *Tira (Eiserne Drossel) *Titania (Degree Murder) *Tomonori (he wields Two Katanas) (Tenshi no Kiba & Hagane no Harō) *Ton (she wields two Short Chained Stone Pillars) (Yáogǔn Bùsǐ) *Topazio (Scheherazade renamed, she wields a Shield with the Rapier) (Alf Layla Wa Layla) *Trevor (Vampire Killer) *Trinity (Magical Platinum) *Une (diminutive of Yoshitsune) (he wields a Forearm Cover with a Sword) (Ima no Tsurugi) *Ushio (he wields eight Katanas) (Kibō no Hachikakukei) *Valkenhayn (he brandishes a Rapier) (Howling Moon) *Veil (he wields a Sword) (Mystical Materialization) *Venom (he wields a Staff) (Secret of Ki) *Viola (she wields only the Claw and in some attacks the Orbs) (Quattuor Orbis) *Voldo (Manas & Ayus) *Xianghua (Kitra-Yuga) *Xiao Xiao (Wèi Bào de Tóu) *Xiban (Three Karmas) *Xiu (she wields a Big Bladed Mirror) (Bùxìng de Fǎnsī) *Yaci (he wields a Katana) (Ochiyomi) *Yang (Ice Scar) *Yasuhiro (Yoshimoto renamed) (he wields a Katana and a Double-Edged Kodachi) (Shinseina Inseki & Nagareboshi) *Yeijiro (Yoshiaki renamed) (he wields a Katana and a Tessen) (Sheru-Maru & Nami-Maru) *Yoda (he is 4'6" tall, he wields a Sword) (Speed of Light) *Yoshimitsu (Yoshimitsu) *Yu Jin (Kessen II version) (he wields a Jiujiebian) (Pink Melody) *Yuki (she is Setsuka's youger foster sister) (Bodan) *Yumeji (she is Hibiki's elder sister) (Mumei no) *Yunfei (Heaven-Flash Strike) *Yunsung (White Storm) *Zankuro (The Crimson Blade of Hell's Rage) *Zantetsu (Tōrōjin Kage & Tōrōjin Nagare) *Zasalamel (Kafziel) *Zihark (he wields a Sword) (Zukakruhj) *Ziya (Yin & Yang) *Zola (Grace of the Black Witch) *Zuo Ci (he wields a Ji) (Shinpi-Tekina Tsue) *Zwei (Kreuzgriff) Valon *Birthplace: Unkonwn *Birthdate: Unknown *Gender: Male *Age: 34 *Bloody type: 0 *Weapon: Scrissors Sword *Weapon name: Pharank *Alignment: Evil *Character relationship: Austin, Carmine, Deimos, Erika, Ermac, Gjerekah, Glowny, Hong Li, Jaquan, Jayakatong, Ka Shin, Khameleon, Litchi, Lucia, Mai Li, Maria Luigia, Phaekritzixiaeh, Raynor, Seong Mi Na, Siegfried, Solskinn, Sophitia, Taki, Telma, Thrill, Ting Li, Trinity, Tundra, Yuekinamitsu, Zasalamel (rivals), Deianira (rival after that she understands that Sheeva is evil), Micah (rival after he ceased to serve Gingitsune), Silvia (opponent) Gjerekah (Gjerekah Haugen) *Birthplace: Norway *Birthdate: January 5 *Gender: Male *Age: 30 *Bloody type: 0 *Weapon: Double-Handed Battle Ax (x2) *Weapon name: Panikk *Alignment: Good *Character relationship: Garros, Ilona, Patrek, Titania, Valon (rivals), Giovanbattista, Raynor, Silvia (allies and fellow mission), Deimos (friend), Solskinn (youger sister and fellow mission), Veridiana (training-mate and lover) Klarune *Birthplace: Atlantis *Birthdate: April 17 *Gender: Female *Age: 25 *Bloody type: 0 *Weapon: Great Scimitar Chained Crescent Blade *Weapon name: Morgana & Cornelia *Alignment: Evil *Character relationship: Machiavel (friend and ally), Phaekritzixiaeh, Setsuka, Telma (rivals) Phaekritzixiaeh *Birthplace: Atlantis *Birthdate: March 5 *Gender: Female *Age: 28 *Bloody type: 0 *Weapon: Chained Blade *Weapon name: Druyga *Alignment: Good *Character relationship: Klarune (distant realtive and rival), Silvia (protected by her), Valon (rival) Veiloya (cousin and ally) Veiloya *Birthplace: Atlantis *Birthdate: April 2 *Gender: Female *Age: 25 *Bloody type: 0 *Weapon: Great Axe and Shield *Weapon name: Anae & Limonthè *Alignment: Good *Character relationship: Klarune (distant relative and rival), Phaekritzixiaeh (cousin and ally) Silvia (Mariah Silvia Van Der Meer of Calibur) *Birthplace: Calibur Village (ex Reign), Oudenarde, Spanish Netherland *Birthdate: December 28 *Gender: Female *Age: 13 *Bloody type: AB *Weapon: Bastarde Sword and Tower Shield *Weapon name: Immaculate Angel *Alignment: Good *Character relationship: Carmine, Deimos, Ermac, Glowny, Hasu, Hong Li, Jaquan, Jayakatong, Ka Shin, Khameleon, Litchi, Lucia, Mai Li, Maria Luigia, Phaekritzixiaeh, Seong Mi Na, Siegfried, Sophitia, Taki, Telma, Thrill, Ting Li, Trinity, Tundra, Yuekinamitsu, Zasalamel (protectors), Deianira (protector after that she understands that Sheeva is evil), Giovanbattista, Gjerekah, Raynor (allies and fellow mission), Erika (helped by her), Titania, Ilona, Gilbert (rivals), Januaria, Necrid (friends), Micah (protector after he ceased to serve Gingitsune), Sheeva, Velasca, Winniferd (enemies), Solskinn (protector and fellow mission), Valon (enemy and opponent) Solskinn (Elina Haugen) *Birthplace: Norway *Birthdate: October 18 *Gender: Female *Age: 20 *Bloody type: A *Weapon: Sword, Shield, Small Bladed Shield *Weapon name: Hellig Flamme *Alignment: Good *Character relationship: Cocona (chaperone, soldier and subject while Solskin was reigning the Masayoshi Empire), Garros, Hannahliza, Ilona, Spawn, Titania, Valon (rivals), Gjerekah (elder brother), Hasu, Sabrina (friends), Okatsu, Tsubaki, Wino (soldiers and subjects while Solskin was reigning the Masayoshi Empire), Silvia (protected by her) Hasu *Birthplace: Edo, Japan *Birthdate: December 16 *Gender: Female *Age: 13 *Bloody type: AB *Weapon: Double-Edge Kodachi (x2) *Weapon name: Kibō & Jizen *Alignment: Good *Character relationship: Lilly, Puella (guardian archangels), Silvia (protected by her), Solskinn (friend) Lilly *Birthplace: Seventh Heaven *Birthdate: Unknown *Gender: Female *Age: Unknown *Bloody type: None *Weapon: Dagger (x2) *Weapon name: Rose Sky *Alignment: Good *Character relationship: Hasu (her guardian archangel), Puella (friend and colleague), Silvia (protected by her) Puella *Birthplace: Seventh Heaven *Birthdate: Unknown *Gender: Female *Age: Unknown *Bloody type: None *Weapon: Long Sword *Weapon name: Archangel Halo *Alignment: Good *Character relationship: Hasu (her guardian archangel), Lilly (friend and colleague), Silvia (protected by her) Ermac *Birthplace: Outworld *Birthdate: Unknown *Gender: Male *Age: Less than 1 *Bloody type: None *Weapon: Axe *Weapon name: Spirit of Hope *Alignment: Good *Character relationship: Deianira (friend after that she understands that Sheeva is evil), Silvia (protected by him), Valon (rival) Veridiana *Birthplace: Black Death Queen Island *Birthdate: October 7 *Gender: Female *Age: 28 *Bloody type: A *Weapon: Two-Handed Bladed Halberd with and Bladed Shield *Weapon name: Daisy in the Magma *Alignment: Good *Character relationship: Baiken, Chester, Ganondorf (rivals), Gjerekah (training-mate and lover), Hilarios (ancestor) Wino *Birthplace: Masayoshi Empire, Japan *Birthdate: February 23 *Gender: Female *Age: 23 *Bloody type: 0 *Weapon: Giant Bladed Tonfa (x2) *Weapon name: Hikari & Daya *Alignment: Good *Character relationship: Cocona, Okatsu, Tsubaki (army mates), Solskinn (empress while she was regning the Masayoshi Empire) Cocona *Birthplace: Masayoshi Empire, Japan *Birthdate: September 5 *Gender: Female *Age: 21 *Bloody type: B *Weapon: Zweihänder *Weapon name: Shiroi Kin *Alignment: Good *Character relationship: Okatsu, Tsubaki, Wino (army mates), Solskinn (empress and chaperone of her while she was regning the Masayoshi Empire), Tsubaki *Birthplace: Masayoshi Empire, Japan *Birthdate: March 14 *Gender: Female *Age: 21 *Bloody type: A *Weapon: Sword and Shield *Weapon name: Izayoi *Alignment: Good *Character relationship: Cocona, Okatsu, Wino (army mates), Solskinn (empress while she was regning the Masayoshi Empire) Okatsu *Birthplace: Masayoshi Empire, Japan *Birthdate: October 26 *Gender: Female *Age: 18 *Bloody type: B *Weapon: Odachi *Weapon name: Hikari no Kage *Alignment: Good *Character relationship: Cocona, Wino, Tsubaki (army mates), Solskinn (empress while she was regning the Masayoshi Empire) Franczke (Franczke Vogel) *Birthplace: Ober-Getzenberg, Holy Roman Empire *Birthdate: April 7 *Gender: Male *Age: 24 *Bloody type: A *Weapon: Lance and Adraga *Weapon name: Sacred Heart & Enlightened Mind *Alignment: Good *Character relationship: Siegfried, Lukretia (friends) Lukretia *Birthplace: Wolfkrone Kingdom, Holy Roman Empire *Birthdate: September 9 *Gender: Female *Age: 24 *Bloody type: B *Weapon: Single-Handed Ax and Bladed Brass Knukles *Weapon name: Neue Prinzessin & Antiken Claw *Alignment: Good *Character relationship: Frederik (friend), Hildegard (childhood friend), Cristine (friendly rival) Glowny *Birthplace: Krakow, Kingdom of Poland *Birthdate: June 27 *Gender: Male *Age: 20 *Bloody type: A *Weapon: Winged Sword and Chakram *Weapon name: Orion & Hydrangea *Alignment: Good *Character relationship: Valon (rival), Silvia (protected by him) Chantal *Birthplace: Auch, Comté d'Armagnac, Kingdom of France *Birthdate: August 19 *Gender: Female *Age: 22 *Bloody type: A *Weapon: Sword *Weapon name: Neque Servus *Alignment: Good *Character relationship: Hilegard (commander), Lancelot, Sabrina, Walter (army mate) Walter *Birthplace: Wolfkrone Kingdom, Holy Roman Empire *Birthdate: February 23 *Gender: Male *Age: 31 *Bloody type: A *Weapon: Sword and Shield *Weapon name: Silver Cloudshine *Alignment: Good *Character relationship: Chantal, Lancelot, Sabrina (army mate), Hilegard (commander) Sabrina *Birthplace: Orleans, Kingdom of France *Birthdate: January 6 *Gender: Female *Age: 21 *Bloody type: 0 *Weapon: Spear *Weapon name: Couronne de Saint Michel *Alignment: Good *Character relationship: Chantal, Lancelot, Walter (army mates), Hilegard (commander), Solskinn (friend) Lancelot *Birthplace: London, British Empire *Birthdate: Unknown *Gender: Male *Age: Unknown (however young) *Bloody type: B *Weapon: Mace and Shield *Weapon name: Legendary Flame *Alignment: Good *Character relationship: Chantal, Sabrina, Walter (army mate), Hilegard (commander) Pamyla *Birthplace: Athens, Ottoman Empire *Birthdate: May 16 *Gender: Female *Age: 23 *Bloody type: B *Weapon: Sword and Shield *Weapon name: Omicron & Owl *Alignment: Evil *Character relationship: Cassandra (younger sister and rival), Plagus, Spawn (allies), Sophitia (elder sister and rival) Gilbert (Gilbert De La Croix) *Birthplace: Rouen, Frenche Empire *Birthdate: February 7 *Gender: Male *Age: 46 *Bloody type: 0 *Weapon: Rapier *Weapon name: Feu Follet *Alignment: Evil *Character relationship: Raphael (student), Cristine (student and rival), Patrek (servant), Gregory, Januaria, Revenant, Valkenhayn (rivals), Austin, Erika, Silvia (opponents) Patrek *Birthplace: Norway *Birthdate: April 2 *Gender: Male *Age: 10 *Bloody type: Unknown *Weapon: Zweihänder *Weapon name: Brutal Rivarly *Alignment: Evil *Character relationship: Gilbert (boss), Austin, Erika, Gjerekah (rivals), Raynor (younger brother and rival) Durul *Birthplace: Istanbul, Ottoman Empire *Birthdate: March 9 *Gender: Male *Age: 30 *Bloody type: 0 *Weapon: Badelaire *Weapon name: Af Parlayan *Alignment: Evil *Character relationship: Gilbert (boss) Hannahliza *Birthplace: Odense, Kingdom of Denmark *Birthdate: May 6 *Gender: Female *Age: 20 *Bloody type: A *Weapon: Sword (x5) *Weapon name: Ginnew *Alignment: Evil *Character relationship: Gilbert (boss), Motosaburou (friendly rival), Solskinn (rival) Cristine *Birthplace: Rouen, Frenche Empire *Birthdate: December 1 *Gender: Female *Age: 28 *Bloody type: A *Weapon: Épée *Weapon name: La Roche *Alignment: Good *Character relationship: Gilbert (master and rival), Lara (foster niece), Lukretia (friendly rival), Raphael (elder brother) Uriel *Birthplace: Jerusalem, Ottoman Empire *Birthdate: February 27 *Gender: Male *Age: 35 *Bloody type: 0 *Weapon: Drill Spear *Weapon name: Heartshine *Alignment: Good (although he is a slave of Soul Embrace) *Character relationship: Silvia (he hopes that she free him from the clutches of Soul Engaged) Raynor *Birthplace: Norway *Birthdate: July 28 *Gender: Male *Age: 8 *Bloody type: Unknown *Weapon: Switch Axe *Weapon name: Kysk Mørk *Alignment: Good *Character relationship: Garros, Valon (rivals), Giovanbattista (pet, helper and fellow mission) Gjerekah, Silvia (allies and fellow mission), Patrek (elder brother and rival) Giovanbattista *Birthplace: Settimo Torinese, Turin, Duchy of Savoy *Birthdate: December 18 *Gender: Male *Age: 1 *Bloody type: AB *Weapon: Giant Mace *Weapon name: Agoriglia *Alignment: Good *Character relationship: Raynor (owner, master and fellow mission), Gjerekah, Silvia (allies and fellow mission) Telma *Birthplace: Unkonwn, raised in Gerona, Spanish Empire *Birthdate: Unknown *Gender: Female *Age: 20 *Bloody type: A *Weapon: Chained Blade and Adraga *Weapon name: Arma Misteriosa & Defensor Fieles *Alignment: Good *Character relationship: Batsere (rival), Kirian (lover), Klarune (opponent), Maria Luigia (friend), Silvia (protected by her) Kim (Kim Seong-Keyong) *Birthplace: Jirisan, Lee Dynasty, Korea *Birthdate: May 17 *Gender: Male *Age: 25 *Bloody type: 0 *Weapon: Double-Edged Pike *Weapon name: Wolf Tusk *Alignment: Good *Character relationship: Hanmyeong (master), Seong Mi Na (lover) Revenant *Birthplace: Fatteljing, Intereatzhowetz Reign *Birthdate: February 4 *Gender: Male *Age: 26 *Bloody type: A *Weapon: Kanabo *Weapon name: Achrex Kapots Fikter *Alignment: Evil *Character relationship: Januaria (younger sister, she try to free him from the evil), Gilbert (rival) Januaria *Birthplace: Fatteljing, Intereatzhowetz Reign *Birthdate: September 18 *Gender: Female *Age: 20 *Bloody type: A *Weapon: Tantō *Weapon name: Herikke *Alignment: Good *Character relationship: Revenant (elder brother, she try to free him from the evil), Necrid, Silvia (friends), Erika (helped by her), Gilbert (rival) Hong Li *Birthplace: Xian, Ming Empire *Birthdate: August 12 *Gender: Male *Age: 66 *Bloody type: AB *Weapon: Dàdāo and Sake Jug *Weapon name: Blue Shine *Alignment: Good *Character relationship: Jaquan (friend), Mai Li, Ting Li (grandaughters), Silvia (protected by him), Yunfei (student) Mai Li *Birthplace: Xian, Ming Empire *Birthdate: December 30 *Gender: Female *Age: 12 *Bloody type: AB *Weapon: Lùjiǎodāo (x2) *Weapon name: Shining Tulip *Alignment: Good *Character relationship: Hong Li (paternal granfather, master and fellow mission), Jaquan (friend and fellow mission), Micah (friend, she tries to free him from the command of Gingitsune), Ting Li (cousin), Silvia (protected by her) Jaquan *Birthplace: Tibet, Ming Empire *Birthdate: November 19 *Gender: Male *Age: 26 *Bloody type: B *Weapon: Khakkhara (Monk's Staff) *Weapon name: Sprirt Source *Alignment: Good *Character relationship: Hong Li, Mai Li (friends and fellow mission), Ting Li (friend), Silvia (protected by him) Ting Li *Birthplace: Xian, Ming Empire *Birthdate: December 30 *Gender: Female *Age: 12 *Bloody type: AB *Weapon: Zanbatou and Kodachi *Weapon name: Tǎ Lì Sī Màn Diànlán & Tǎ Lì Sī Màn Gǔ *Alignment: Good *Character relationship: Hong Li (paternal granfather and master), Yuekinamitsu (master and protector), Jaquan, Mulin (friends), Ka Shin, Kradda (fellow mission and friends), Mai Li (cousin), Silvia (protected by her), Solskinn (friend), Xiao Xiao (pet and fellow mission), Xiban (friend, are in love with each other but never declared) Kradda *Birthplace: Unkonwn *Birthdate: Unknown *Gender: Male *Age: Unknown *Bloody type: Arkolymph *Weapon: Retractable Blades by Forearms *Weapon name: Globuajop *Alignment: Good *Character relationship: Ka Shin, Ting Li, Xiao Xiao (fellow mission and friends), Mulin, Solskinn (friends), Yuekinamitsu (master and protector) Ka Shin *Birthplace: Shanghai, Ming Empire *Birthdate: November 25 *Gender: Male *Age: 8 *Bloody type: Unknown *Weapon: Halberd (x2) *Weapon name: Sīfǎ & Liánmǐn *Alignment: Good *Character relationship: Kradda, Ting Li, Xiao Xiao (fellow mission and friends), Chen, Mulin (friends), Silvia (protected by him), Solskinn (friend), Valon (rival), Yuekinamitsu (master and protector) Raisuke *Birthplace: Edo, Japan *Birthdate: July 4 *Gender: Male *Age: 32 *Bloody type: B *Weapon: Nagayari *Weapon name: Murasakichō *Alignment: Good *Character relationship: Astaroth, Link, Maria Luigia (friends and fellow mission), Gori, Jayakatong (friends), Scheherazade (rival) Maria Luigia *Birthplace: Bologna, Granduchy of Modena *Birthdate: December 27 *Gender: Female *Age: 20 *Bloody type: AB *Weapon: Stiletto (x2) *Weapon name: Area *Alignment: Good *Character relationship: Astaroth (she make him good, friend and fellow mission), Link, Raisuke (friends and fellow mission), Telma (friend), Scheherazade, Valon (rivals), Silvia (protected by her) Scheherazade *Birthplace: Hyrule *Birthdate: March 15 *Gender: Female *Age: 17 *Bloody type: Unknown *Weapon: Bladed Clàrsach *Weapon name: Horroria *Alignment: Evil *Character relationship: Astaroth, Link, Maria Luigia and Raisuke (rivals), Hoseki, Gingitsune, Spawn (allies) Fu Han *Birthplace: Peking, Ming Empire *Birthdate: October 23 *Gender: Male *Age: 23 *Bloody Type: B *Weapon: Shuanggou (x2) *Weapon name: Māotóuyīng *Alignment: Good *Character relationship: Quanshae (lover) Quanshae *Birthplace: Peking, Ming Empire *Birthdate: October 27 *Gender: Female *Age: 20 *Bloody type: A *Weapon: Yueya Chan (Monk's Spade) *Weapon name: Shénmì Méiguī *Alignment: Good *Character relationship: Fu Han (lover) Mulin *Birthplace: Peking, Ming Empire *Birthdate: November 16 *Gender: Female *Age: 18 *Bloody type: B *Weapon: Gosetsukon *Weapon name: Wǔ Zhǒng Gǎnguān *Alignment: Good *Character relationship: Chen, Ka Shin, Kradda, Ting Li (friends), Li Long (master) Chen (Chen Liang Wei) *Birthplace: Peking, Ming Empire *Birthdate: November 29 *Gender: Female *Age: 50 *Bloody type: A *Weapon: Giant Bladed Stirrup *Weapon name: Xiānhuā yóu Pópo *Alignment: Good *Character relationship: Hoseki (rival), Ka Shin, Mulin (friends) Mikhail *Birthplace: Peking, Ming Empire *Birthdate: February 26 *Gender: Male *Age: 5 *Bloody type: 0 *Weapon: Bo *Weapon name: Stila *Alignment: Good *Character relationship: Litchi, Ting Li, Xiban (friends) Gyasi *Birthplace: Egypt *Birthdate: March 19 *Gender: Male *Age: 35 *Bloody type: B *Weapon: Club *Weapon name: Horez *Alignment: Good *Character relationship: Zasalamel (friend) Tukufu *Birthplace: Sacred Heart Land, Madagascar *Birthdate: April 3 *Gender: Male *Age: 23 *Bloody type: 0 *Weapon: Long Scimitar *Weapon name: Panikk *Alignment: Good *Character relationship: Karina (youger sister), Bangoo, Daulat, Mitsurugi (rivals) Karina *Birthplace: Sacred Heart Land, Madagascar *Birthdate: August 1 *Gender: Female *Age: 18 *Bloody type: B *Weapon: Saw Sword *Weapon name: Abunhuba *Alignment: Good *Character relationship: Tukufu (elder brother), Bangoo, Mudiwa, Zasalamel (friends) Daulat *Birthplace: India *Birthdate: March 22 *Gender: Male *Age: 45 *Bloody type: 0 *Weapon: Chuttaval *Weapon name: Āga Dharatī *Alignment: Good *Character relationship: Jasmine (student), Tukufu (rival) Jasmine *Birthplace: Medina, Saudi *Birthdate: October 7 *Gender: Female *Age: 21 *Bloody type: AB *Weapon: Scimitar *Weapon name: Floral Tarantula *Alignment: Good *Character relationship: Daulat (master), Lizardman (rival), Spawn (rival) Sachiko *Birthplace: Kyoto, Japan *Birthdate: October 19 *Gender: Female *Age: 23 *Bloody type: AB *Weapon: Giant Tessen (Steel Fan) *Weapon name: Kaze Hai-Zu *Alignment: Good *Character relationship: Taki, Talim (friends), Yuekinamitsu (protector) Motosaburou *Birthplace: Hokkaido, Japan *Birthdate: February 5 *Gender: Male *Age: 26 *Bloody type: B *Weapon: Odachi, Wakizashi (x8), Kodachi(x2), Double-Edged Kodachi *Weapon name: The Magnificent Twelve *Alignment: Good *Character relationship: Furoa (friend), Hibiki, Yumeji (youger sisters), Sadasaburou, Wanisaburou (twin brothers), Hannahliza (friendly rival) Sadasaburou *Birthplace: Hokkaido, Japan *Birthdate: February 5 *Gender: Male *Age: 26 *Bloody type: B *Weapon: Chigiriki *Weapon name: Fire Lynx *Alignment: Good *Character relationship: Furoa (friend), Hibiki, Yumeji (youger sisters), Motosaburou, Wanisaburou (twin brothers), Umito (friendly rival) Wanisaburou *Birthplace: Hokkaido, Japan *Birthdate: February 5 *Gender: Male *Age: 26 *Bloody type: B *Weapon: Katana and Ninjato *Weapon name: Crimson & Indigo *Alignment: Good *Character relationship: Furoa (girlfriend), Hibiki, Yumeji (youger sisters), Jozen (friendly rival), Motosaburou, Sadasaburou (twin brothers) Furoa *Birthplace: Hokkaido, Japan *Birthdate: November 7 *Gender: Female *Age: 23 *Bloody type: AB *Weapon: Katana *Weapon name: Aoi Eisei *Alignment: Good *Character relationship: Danika, Hibiki, Jozen, Motosaburou, Sadasaburou (friends), Mitsurugi (rival), Wanisaburou (boyfriend) Kagekin *Birthplace: Fu-Ma no Sato, Japan *Birthdate: June 7 *Gender: Male *Age: 30 *Bloody type: B *Weapon: Kusarigama *Weapon name: Golden King *Alignment: Good *Character relationship: Mitsurugi (rival), Taki (friend) Scorpion *Birthplace: Hi no Shita Village *Birthdate: January 9 *Gender: Male *Age: 36 *Bloody type: 0 *Weapon: Ninjato and Roped Kunai (x4) *Weapon name: Deadly Burning Poison *Alignment: Evil *Character relationship: Khameleon, Thrill, Tundra (rivals and enemies) Thrill *Birthplace: Kōri Tsuki Village *Birthdate: February 14 *Gender: Male *Age: 32 *Bloody type: A *Weapon: Ninjato and Claws *Weapon name: Raijingusan & Yarura *Alignment: Good *Character relationship: Gingitsune (rival and enemy), Khameleon (ally), Scorpion (rival and enemy), Silvia (protected by him), Tundra (student and ally) Tundra *Birthplace: Kōri Tsuki Village *Birthdate: December 1 *Gender: Female *Age: 22 *Bloody type: AB *Weapon: Long Sword *Weapon name: Kesshō Kōri *Alignment: Good *Character relationship: Gingitsune (rival and enemy), Khameleon (best friend and ally), Scorpion (rival and enemy), Silvia (protected by her), Thrill (master and ally) Yuekinamitsu *Birthplace: Base of Mount Fuji, Japan *Birthdate: November 7 *Gender: Male *Age: 36 *Bloody type: AB *Weapon: Tessen (Steel Fan) (x2) *Weapon name: Kibo-Maru & Jihi-Maru *Alignment: Good *Character relationship: Jayakatong (friend), Kunimitsu, Nakoruru, Nenemitsu, Rae, Reiko, Rimururu, Sachiko, Silvia, Yoshimitsu (protected by him), Kradda, Ting Li (protected by him and students), Susanoo (rival and enemy) Rae *Birthplace: Base of Mount Fuji, Japan *Birthdate: March 26 *Gender: Female *Age: 18 *Bloody type: 0 *Weapon: Ninjato (x2) *Weapon name: Haritsuke no Chikara *Alignment: Good *Character relationship: Kagekin (rival), Reiko (foster cousin), Tira, Voldo (enemies), Yoshimitsu (adoptive father), Yuekinamitsu (protector) Reiko *Birthplace: Base of Mount Fuji, Japan *Birthdate: August 31 *Gender: Female *Age: 15 *Bloody type: A *Weapon: Katana and Shuriken *Weapon name: Hitachikōki *Alignment: Good *Character relationship: Rae (foster cousin), Seishiro (friend, are in love with each other but never declared), Tira, Voldo (enemies), Yoshimitsu (uncle and clan mate), Yuekinamitsu (protector) Kunimitsu *Birthplace: Base of Mount Fuji, Japan *Birthdate: November 10 *Gender: Female *Age: 20 *Bloody type: AB *Weapon: Kodachi (x6) *Weapon name: Kushinada *Alignment: Good *Character relationship: Gingistune, Pamyla, Plagus, Spawn, Tira, Voldo (enemies), Nenemitsu (friend, clan mate and fellow mission), Reiko, Yoshimitsu (clan mates), Yuekinamitsu (protector) Nenemitsu *Birthplace: Base of Mount Fuji, Japan *Birthdate: October 26 *Gender: Female *Age: 20 *Bloody type: AB *Weapon: Big Dagger (x2) *Weapon name: Soaring Steel *Alignment: Good *Character relationship: Gingistune, Pamyla, Plagus, Spawn, Tira, Voldo (enemies), Kunimitsu (friend, clan mate and fellow mission), Reiko, Yoshimitsu (clan mates), Yuekinamitsu (protector) Bangoo *Birthplace: New World *Birthdate: November 16 *Gender: Male *Age: 16 *Bloody type: B *Weapon: Giant Mace *Weapon name: Apocalypse *Alignment: Good *Character relationship: Rock (adoptive father), Bidziil, Qochata (acquaintances), Karina (friend), Tukufu (rival) Mudiwa *Birthplace: Zimbabwe *Birthdate: September 19 *Gender: Female *Age: 24 *Bloody type: B *Weapon: Bane Fang *Weapon name: Elisiana *Alignment: Good *Character relationship: Karina, Zasalamel (friends) Gregory (Gregory Cavendish) *Birthplace: Belfast, Northern Irland, British Empire *Birthdate: December 16 *Gender: Male *Age: 30 *Bloody type: AB *Weapon: Bayonet *Weapon name: Snapdragon *Alignment: Good *Character relationship: Kratos, Gilbert (rivals) Bidziil *Birthplace: New World *Birthdate: April 5 *Gender: Male *Age: 26 *Bloody type: A *Weapon: Tomahawk (x2) *Weapon name: Dark Grey Crow *Alignment: Good *Character relationship: Qochata (youger brother), Bangoo, Rock (acquaintances) Qochata *Birthplace: New World *Birthdate: October 4 *Gender: Male *Age: 22 *Bloody type: A *Weapon: Mace *Weapon name: Pure Spring *Alignment: Good *Character relationship: Bidziil (elder brother), Bangoo, Rock (acquaintances) Selene *Birthplace: Reclusive Village *Birthdate: Fifth day under the Chanting Moon *Gender: Female *Age: Unknown, she is old for a human but young among her people *Bloody type: Unknown *Weapon: Whip *Weapon name: Lie Fari Oriukej *Alignment: Good *Character relationship: Topazio (younger sister) Gori (Gori Yoshida) *Birthplace: Oki, Japan *Birthdate: May 3 *Gender: Male *Age: 42 *Bloody type: 0 *Weapon: Jumonji Yari *Weapon name: Shiroi Hoshi *Alignment: Good *Character relationship: Danika, Jozen (students), Raisuke, Jayakatong (friends), Gingitsune (rival) Umito (Umito Nishimura) *Birthplace: Water Village, Oda, Japan *Birthdate: September 10 *Gender: Male *Age: 25 *Bloody type: B *Weapon: Katana *Weapon name: Kodoku *Alignment: Good *Character relationship: Mitsurugi (rival), Sadasaburou (friendly rival), Yumeji (lover) Jayakatong *Birthplace: Java, Majapahit Empire, raised in Japan *Birthdate: December 25 *Gender: Male *Age: 50 *Bloody type: Bimina Mono *Weapon: Long Sword *Weapon name: Suci Senjata Yang Baik *Alignment: Good *Character relationship: Hoseki, Gingitsune (rivals), Gori, Raisuke, Yuekinamitsu (friends), Kobra (opponent), Susanoo (rival and enemy), Yashira (foster daughter and student) Gingitsune *Birthplace: A big secret shrine on Mount Fuji, Japan *Birthdate: Unknown *Gender: Female *Age: 22 *Bloody type: Bimina Mono *Weapon: Small Naginata (x2) *Weapon name: Nenshō Mandara *Alignment: Evil *Character relationship: Batsere (servant), Hoseki, Spawn, Scheherazade (allies), Gori, Raisuke, Jayakatong (rivals), Micah (cared for by her, firstly servant then rival and opponent), Mukuro, Oni (created by her after Micah is freed from her commands, servants) Batsere *Birthplace: Hakata, Japan *Birthdate: January 3 *Gender: Male *Age: 25 *Bloody type: 0 *Weapon: Giant Chained Shuriken *Weapon name: Hebi Nurunuru *Alignment: Evil *Character relationship: Basara (friendly rival), Gingitsune (boss), Telma (rival) Micah *Birthplace: Gobi Desert *Birthdate: November 10 *Gender: Male *Age: 15 *Bloody type: AB *Weapon: Bart Cham Dao and Bladed Flag *Weapon name: Kidō & Himitsu no Tochi *Alignment: First evil (deep in his heart is good but forced to obey Gingitsune) then good (after Mai Li helped him to liberate him from the clutches of Gingitsune) *Character relationship: Gingitsune (breeder, firstly boss then rival and opponent), Mai Li (friend, she tries to free him from the command of Gingitsune), Silvia (protected by him after he ceased to serve Gingitsune), Yashira (friend) Stephany *Birthplace: Leichester, British Empire *Birthdate: July 12 *Gender: Female *Age: 23 *Bloody type: B *Weapon: Side-Sword and Poingard *Weapon name: Chaperone & Dragonslayer *Alignment: Good *Character relationship: Yashira (best friend), Raphael (rival) Yashira *Birthplace: Urushiyama, Mitsu Province, Japan *Birthdate: December 8 *Gender: Female *Age: 23 *Bloody type: AB *Weapon: Double Two-Handed Ax *Weapon name: Chōwa no Toreta Shiratori *Alignment: Good *Character relationship: Danika (friend), Jayakatong (adopted father and master), Stephany (best friend), Mai Li, Micah (friends) Jozen *Birthplace: Unknown (probably Africa), raised in Oki, Japan *Birthdate: Unknown *Gender: Male *Age: 24 *Bloody type: AB *Weapon: Katana *Weapon name: Ji no Ōtachi *Alignment: Good *Character relationship: Danika (younger sister), Furoa (friend), Gori (master), Wanisaburou (friendly rival) Danika *Birthplace: Unknown (probably Africa), raised in Oki, Japan *Birthdate: Unknown *Gender: Female *Age: 20 *Bloody type: AB *Weapon: Katana *Weapon name: Ten no Joō *Alignment: Good *Character relationship: Furoa, Stephany, Yashira (friends), Gori (master), Jozen (elder brother) Austin *Birthplace: Nikkollettha, Intereatzhowetz Reign *Birthdate: March 16 *Gender: Male *Age: 22 *Bloody type: A *Weapon: Katana *Weapon name: Magic Flute *Alignment: Good *Character relationship: Erika (childhood friend and betrothed), Gilbert, Patrek, Valon (rivals) Erika (Princess Erika) *Birthplace: Nikkollettha, Intereatzhowetz Reign *Birthdate: October 18 *Gender: Female *Age: 16 *Bloody type: A *Weapon: Zweihänder and Tamagushi *Weapon name: Libra *Alignment: Good *Character relationship: Austin (childhood friend and betrothed), Januaria, Silvia (helpers), Gilbert, Partek, Valon (rivals) Sheeva *Birthplace: Somewhere in Northen Europe *Birthdate: The Day of the Third Black Aurora *Gender: Female *Age: 105 *Bloody type: Black Light Juice *Weapon: Big Double-Edged Sword *Weapon name: Gribsetz *Alignment: Evil *Character relationship: Deianira (created by her and server then rival and enemy after that Deianira understands that she is evil), Silvia (enemy), Spawn (ally), Velasca, Winniferd (created by her and servant) Winnifred *Birthplace: Sheeva's main shelter, Persia *Birthdate: Unknown *Gender: Female *Age: 1 *Bloody type: Demonic Blood *Weapon: Bladed Fan (x2) *Weapon name: Arhianietkx *Alignment: Evil *Character relationship: Deianira (rival and enemy after that she understands that Sheeva is evil), Sheeva (creator and boss), Silvia (enemy), Taki (clone of her), Velasca (fellow mission) Velasca *Birthplace: Sheeva's main shelter, Persia *Birthdate: Unknown *Gender: Female *Age: 1 *Bloody type: Demonic Blood *Weapon: Bladed Fan (x2) *Weapon name: Harrima *Alignment: Evil *Character relationship: Deianira (rival and enemy after that she understands that Sheeva is evil), Seong Mi Na (clone of her), Sheeva (creator and boss), Silvia (enemy), Winnifred (fellow mission) Deianira *Birthplace: Sheeva's main shelter, Persia *Birthdate: Unknown *Gender: Female *Age: less than 1 *Bloody type: Demonic Blood *Weapon: Ninjato (x2) and Sai (x2) (in addition in some attacks she throws some little Kunais) *Weapon name: Sagusha Iringfasdta *Alignment: Firstly unconsciously evil then good after that she understands that Sheeva is evil *Character relationship: Ermac (friend after that she understands that Sheeva is evil), Litchi (care for Deianira after that she understands that Sheeva is evil), Sheeva (creator and boss and than rival and enemy after that Deianira understands that she is evil), Silvia (protected by her that she understands that Sheeva is evil), Velasca, Winnifred (rivals and enemies after that she understands that Sheeva is evil) Kobra *Birthplace: South Pole *Birthdate: June 17 *Gender: Male *Age: 105 *Bloody type: Black Light Juice *Weapon: Halberd *Weapon name: Ice Cry *Alignment: Evil *Character relationship: Jayakatong (opponent), Uranus (servant, created by him), Susanoo, Spawn (rival) Uranus *Birthplace: Kobra's refuge, South Pole *Birthdate: May 13 *Gender: Female *Age: 2 *Bloody type: Turquoise Lymph *Weapon: Big Madu *Weapon name: Pakrisher *Alignment: Evil *Character relationship: Kobra (creator and boss), Spawn (opponent) Machiavel *Birthplace: Saint Peterburg, Russian Empire *Birthdate: January 13 *Gender: Male *Age: 35 *Bloody type: Unknown *Weapon: Chained Wave Sword *Weapon name: Slizistyĭ Zmyeya *Alignment: Evil *Character relationship: Klarune (friend and ally) Iris *Birthplace: Rostorl, Dyneskal Empire *Birthdate: March 166 *Gender: Female *Age: 26 *Bloody type: Unknown *Weapon: Dagger (x2) *Weapon name: Rote & Yums *Alignment: Good *Character relationship: (Under construction) Yodokari *Birthplace: Edo, Japan, raised in a jungle in New World *Birthdate: April 15 *Gender: Male *Age: 65 *Bloody type: B *Weapon: Odachi *Weapon name: Magical Waterfalls Shower *Alignment: Good *Character relationship: Harruw (bried by him and student) Harruw *Birthplace: Unknown (probably Europe), raised in a jungle in New World *Birthdate: Unknown *Gender: Male *Age: Unknown (certainly no less than 30) *Bloody type: Unknown *Weapon: Stone Pillar *Weapon name: Granturf *Alignment: Good *Character relationship: Yodokari (farmer and master) Carmesim *Birthplace: Lisbon, Portuguese Empire *Birthdate: September 21 *Gender: Female *Age: 25 *Bloody type: 0 *Weapon: Sword *Weapon name: Ouro Ray *Alignment: Good *Character relationship: (Under construction) Uparup (King Uparup) *Birthplace: El Dorado *Birthdate: Fifth day after the encounter between the Sun and the Maritime Cross *Gender: Male *Age: 40 *Bloody type: A *Weapon: Long Sword *Weapon name: Amarga Copa Santa *Alignment: Good *Character relationship: Gukha (distant relative and bodyguard) Gukha *Birthplace: El Dorado *Birthdate: Third day after the Great Hawk resurrection *Gender: Female *Age: 28 *Bloody type: A *Weapon: Double-Opposite-Ended Flail (x2) *Weapon name: Firmeza & Fortaleza *Alignment: Good *Character relationship: Uparup (distant relative, bodyguard of him) Plagus *Birthplace: Grand Shrine of Palgaea, Persian *Birthdate: April 4 *Gender: Male *Age: 2 *Bloody type: None (clay-made Golem) *Weapon: Chained Iron Ball (x2) *Weapon name: Farisiuder *Alignment: Evil *Character relationship: Astaroth, Gabrielle (opponents), Pamyla, Spawn, Voldo (allies) Thanatos *Birthplace: Afterlife *Birthdate: Beginning of the existence *Gender: Asexual *Age: Many millennia *Bloody type: None *Weapon: Scythe and Big Hook *Weapon name: Skí̱ptro ti̱s Moíras *Alignment: Evil *Character relationship: (Under construction) Domitilla *Birthplace: London, British Empire *Birthdate: March 26 *Gender: Female *Age: 23 *Bloody type: 0 *Weapon: Rapier *Weapon name: Slash Breath *Alignment: Good *Character relationship: Rita (rival) Rita *Birthplace: London, British Empire *Birthdate: June 19 *Gender: Female *Age: 21 *Bloody type: B *Weapon: Rapier *Weapon name: Red Gold *Alignment: Good *Character relationship: Domitilla (rival), Lara (friend) Daniel *Birthplace: Southampton, British Empire *Birthdate: February 1 *Gender: Male *Age: 22 *Bloody type: AB *Weapon: Katana *Weapon name: Kohoh *Alignment: Good *Character relationship: David (uncle), Edbert (younger brother) Edbert *Birthplace: Southampton, British Empire *Birthdate: November 16 *Gender: Male *Age: 20 *Bloody type: AB *Weapon: Katana *Weapon name: Kami no Iki *Alignment: Good *Character relationship: Daniel (elder brother), David (uncle) Moke *Birthplace: Hohhot, Ming Empire *Birthdate: January 3 *Gender: Male *Age: 40 *Bloody type: 0 *Weapon: Kukuri (x2) *Weapon name: Merciless Sacrifice *Alignment: Evil *Character relationship: Bianhuren, Jen Yan, Kune Ja Hu Meka, Yuanzhi (rivals and enemies) Dongzhu, Xou Mao (army commanded) Xou Mao *Birthplace: Hohhot, Ming Empire *Birthdate: July 15 *Gender: Male *Age: 48 *Bloody type: A *Weapon: Kris *Weapon name: Terror Source *Alignment: Evil *Character relationship: Bianhuren, Jen Yan, Kune Ja Hu Meka, Yuanzhi (rivals and enemies), Dongzhu (army mate), Moke (commander), Dongzhu *Birthplace: Hohhot, Ming Empire *Birthdate: October 29 *Gender: Male *Age: 30 *Bloody type: A *Weapon: Sword and Dagger *Weapon name: Shā Duō & Túzǎi Suǒyǒu *Alignment: Evil *Character relationship: Bianhuren, Jen Yan, Kune Ja Hu Meka, Yuanzhi (rivals and enemies) Moke (commander), Xou Mao (army mate) Jen Yan *Birthplace: Hohhot, Ming Empire *Birthdate: October 31 *Gender: Male *Age: 51 *Bloody type: AB *Weapon: Long Sword *Weapon name: Yeyǐ *Alignment: Good *Character relationship: Bianhuren, Kune Ja Hu Meka, Yuanzhi (army commanded) Dongzhu, Moke, Xou Mao (rivals and enemies), Yuanzhi *Birthplace: Hohhot, Ming Empire *Birthdate: October 3 *Gender: Male *Age: 43 *Bloody type: AB *Weapon: Dalwel *Weapon name: Shā Níng *Alignment: Good *Character relationship: Bianhuren, Kune Ja Hu Meka, (army mates) Dongzhu, Moke, Xou Mao (rivals and enemies), Jen Yan (commander) Kune Ja Hu Meka *Birthplace: Hohhot, Ming Empire *Birthdate: November 30 *Gender: Female *Age: 20 *Bloody type: AB *Weapon: Bastard Scimitar *Weapon name: Breaking Hearts *Alignment: Good *Character relationship: Bianhuren (pet and army mate), Dongzhu, Moke, Xou Mao (rivals and enemies), Jen Yan (commander), Yuanzhi (army mate) Bianhuren *Birthplace: Hohhot, Ming Empire *Birthdate: March 7 *Gender: Male *Age: 6 *Bloody type: Unknown *Weapon: Big Metal Rod *Weapon name: Perpetual Scepter *Alignment: Good *Character relationship: Dongzhu, Moke, Xou Mao (rivals and enemies), Jen Yan (commander), Kune Ja Hu Meka (owner and army mate), Yuanzhi (army mate) Danny *Birthplace: Wolfkrone Kingdom, Holy Roman Empire *Birthdate: January 21 *Gender: Male *Age: 67 *Bloody type: 0 *Weapon: Great Ax *Weapon name: Schrecklicher Geist *Alignment: Evil *Character relationship: Hamhrgus (servant), Hansreiner (youger brother and rival) Hildegard (rival) Hansreiner *Birthplace: Wolfkrone Kingdom, Holy Roman Empire *Birthdate: April 29 *Gender: Male *Age: 63 *Bloody type: 0 *Weapon: Mace *Weapon name: Blutig Friedens *Alignment: Good *Character relationship: Danny (elder brother and rival) Hilarios *Birthplace: Troy, Ottoman Empire *Birthdate: January 3 *Gender: Male *Age: 30 (he has traveled forward in time many centuries) *Bloody type: 0 *Weapon: Sword and Tower Shield *Weapon name: Salt Rain & Burning Utopia *Alignment: Good *Character relationship: Deimos, Kratos (friendly rivals), Veridiana (descending) Details This fanon is based mainly on Soul Calibur series and all other characters who don't belonging to this series are considered of the Soul Engaged series in all respects and not as guests. Many are confused as to the time, first of all this series is set in 1750 and all characters belong to that time (except thoose specified who have travelled in the time). All characters introduced in Soul Calibur V belongs to the same time of other Soul Calibur characters who are in Soul Calibur II, III and IV version (specially age). Some characters have a "mini-card" in this page because or are my creation or don't have information anywhere. Caution, mini-card titles could be two types of links: just an immage which means that the mini-card character is not the represented one but just resembles him physically (in fact many weapons do not match), or a character page of another wiki (with the same name) which means that that character is the same of the link page one but I have created the mini-card because too many connotations are changed. }} Category:Linstella Category:Fighting Category:Console Category:Soul Calibur Category:3D Games Category:PS3 Games Category:XBOX 360 Games Category:Nintendo Games Category:3DS Category:Beat 'em Up Category:PS Vita Games Category:VG Ideas Category:Sword Category:New Games Category:Multiplayer Category:War Category:Namco Category:Action Category:PlayStation games Category:Playstation 3 Games Category:Xbox games Category:Wii games Category:3DS games Category:Nintendo games Category:Sequel Category:Action Category:Nintendo Category:Namco Category:Namco Bandai Category:Project Soul Category:Arcade Category:Arcade games